Central processing units (CPUs) are used in a broad range of computers, instruments and automated systems. Servers are one of numerous such examples that operate by way of one or more CPUs acting in accordance with a program code. Such servers generally perform file transfers, information storage and retrieval, and other data handling or calculation tasks.
Insertion or removal of a CPU within a server is now commonly performed by manual processes. Due to this manual installation process, misalignment with a receiving socket, incomplete insertion, damaged socket walls, bent socket pins or CPU warping issues often occur. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.